The Scorbus Chronicles: The Wedding
by Crazy4wood
Summary: Part three of the One-Shot series: The Scorbus Chronicles. When the day has arrived that Scorpius and Albus had planned for a year, will everything go smoothly? Which family member has a big secret that is only know by our favorite pair? Dramione, Hansy, and Scorbus, Not compliant with Epilogue! Rated M for topics discussed.


**Hello, Lovelies! Well it's wedding time for Scorbus! I hope you enjoy this and we only have two more instalments to the series. As always I love your feedback and comments.**

 **GeekMom13 is amazing *Heart hands* my beautiful Scorbus muse/Beta!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my imagination and Tom Felton (He just doesn't know it)**

 **The Wedding!**

* * *

It had been over a year since they had become engaged and Scorpius was still a nervous wreck about planning the wedding. The couple had most of the details taken care of, including the floral arrangement that Albus had insisted on having in the garden during the wedding. Needless to say, Scorpius was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. The next morning had come, and Albus snuggled into Scorpius' side, unaware that he was faking sleep.

"I know you're awake Al; I was trying to sleep in this morning." Scorpius stretched his arms in the air as he adjusted himself on the bed.

"Then let's go back to sleep, I was comfortable just now," Albus whined as he opened his eyes and pouted.

They heard a knock on the door to their room and sighed, sometimes it would be easier if they had their own place. "I will be right there." Scorpius stood up and reached at the end of his bed, pulling up his pants and grabbing a robe to put on. Opening up the door, he saw Hermione smiling at him. "Yes mum, how can I help you?"

"The place that is making the cake will be here in ten minutes to do the testing with you. That means you two better be up and ready, no sleeping in today." Hermione smirked as she waved at Albus who at this point pulled the covers over his face. "Good Morning Al, this was your idea so get up."

Closing the door, he rolled his eyes and went to his closet. "She is right; this was your idea after all. You wanted to get this over with early in the morning, I suggested to do it at lunchtime." Scorpius said as he pulled out a pair of muggle trousers and a jumper over his head. When he was sure his hair looked okay, he walked out of the closet and glared at the bed.

Albus looked up at him and grinned, "Don't you look shaggable today, you know I love when you wear those trousers." He stood up and walked over to Scorpius, putting his arms around his waist and pulling him close. "We still have eight minutes left."

"Go get dressed. As delicious as you look, we have to head down to the dining room." Scorpius kissed him softly and pulled away from him, "I will head down and wait for you."

"Fine, you are no fun. Did you know that?" Albus walked into the closet and mumbled annoyances to himself.

Scorpius shook his head laughing before heading downstairs to meet his mum in the dining room. "Al will be down in a minute, as usual, he was whining about one of his plans for the wedding. I love him, mum, I really do, but he is driving me crazy."

Hermione chuckled and looked at her son lovingly, "Well Scorp; I was worse than he was this close to my wedding. I think your father was about to give up on me at some point." She took a sip of her tea and looked in thought, remembering just how nervous she was planning the wedding.

 _Hermione sat in the bedroom and sighed dramatically, "But Draco, what if the flowers are too much. Do you think we should have had fewer flowers ordered?"_

 _"Hermione, you are the one that picked them out. I gave my opinion, and you said I didn't understand. I trust you, love." Draco sat next to her on the bed and held her hand._

 _"But Draco-" She was cut off as Draco kissed her and pulled away laughing. Hermione glared at him and huffed._

 _Draco laughed at her expression and pulled her close to him, "Look, Hermione, the flowers will look fine. You need to stop worrying so much; it makes your face wrinkle." He wrinkled his nose and grinned at her._

 _Hermione hit him on the shoulder and laughed, "You are right, I am worrying about nothing. How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"_

 _"I am the lucky one to have such a sexy fiancé. We have everything ready, and in a few months we will be married." Draco smirked and kissed her before laying her back on the bed._

Hermione shook her head to clear the memory and laughed, "Look here he comes. Cut him a break Scorpius; he needs your support and encouragement that everything is running smooth."

"Yes, mum you are right. Maybe I need to talk to father about how he was able to handle you. Albus has been nervous the last few months, even though we only have the cake left to decide on." Scorpius smiled at Hermione and turned to watch Albus walk through the door.

"I hope I am not too late; I couldn't figure out what to wear." He walked over to Scorpius and squeezed his hand.

Scorpius looked at him and smirked, "You look fine, stop worrying so much. They haven't arrived yet, should be about another hour."

* * *

After the cake testing, Albus walked into the sitting room ready to head to his parents. "Scorp, I will be back later. Mum said she had something she wanted to talk to me about. I know dad wasn't happy that I was going to hyphen my last name after the wedding."

"I will see you tonight then, remember in a month we will be moving to that manor you picked out. Father said it was cleaned by the house-elves already, just you and me finally." Scorpius kissed him quickly before watching him throw the floo powder into the fireplace and leaving.

Draco walked past the door and saw his son sitting in a chair, looking stressed. "Hey Scorpius, you okay?"

He turned his head and weakly smiled at his father, "Dad. Oh, Merlin. I swear he's whinier than his father."

"Well I find that hard to believe, Harry can whine worse than your mother. What happened?" Draco chuckled and sat in a chair opposite of Scorpius.

"It all started when the cake finally came. Al couldn't decide what flavour he liked better, so he started complaining. Why complain about liking three different flavours? Just pick all three, it's not like we lack money." Scorpius took a breath before continuing, "Then he got upset that I wouldn't pick for him, said I didn't care about his opinion."

Draco laughed, "Don't tell me you did what I think you did."

He rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands, "I did, I upset him when I snapped at him. Though telling him he was overreacting and acting whiny might have been too much. I just couldn't take anymore; he kept me up all night whining about missing something that had to be completed."

 _"But Scorp, how do you_ _ **know**_ _everything is okay? I want everything perfect." Albus whined as he laid on his back and looked at the dark ceiling._

 _"You need to stop over thinking this, we only have the cake tasting left tomorrow, and we are done. As much as I love you, you are annoying me right now." Scorpius sighed and rolled onto his side, looking at Albus. "I could think of other things we could do right now versus arguing about this." He placed his hand on Albus's thigh and smirked._

 _Albus sighed and pushed his hand off, "You know I am trying to wait until our wedding night. I know it's been hard lately, but we can do it." He placed his open palm on his cheek. "I love you Scorp." He leant forward and kissed him on the lips._

 _As Scorpius deepened the kiss, his pulled Albus closer until they were flush with each other. He had agreed with him about not having sex until they were married but the temptation over the last two years was building. Soon their hands were roaming, and he felt his arse being squeezed. Scorpius broke the kiss and moved his lips to his neck, as he peppered kisses down his neck._

 _"Scorp!" He moaned and jerked his hips against Scorpius. It was times like this he wanted just to shag him and not wait. When Albus felt a hand go down the front of his pants, he groaned and pushed his pants down his legs. "Yes, Merlin touch me_ _ **please**_ _."_

Scorpius cleared his head as he smirked and took a sip of his water, "We made up though, and we were fine this morning until he complained about the damn cake flavours. He went to his parent's place saying his mum wanted him. I think he was glad for the excuse to leave."

"Cut him some slack, he loves you and wants the day perfect. You should have seen your mother leading up to our wedding. She was worse than Al." Draco laughed and stood up handing him some floo powder. "Go makeup with him; wedding stress is not worth the fighting."

Lyra walked down the stairs holding Luca's hand, "I heard talking down here, what did I miss?"

"Nothing Ly, just Albus and I had a small fight. I am going to go talk to him." Scorpius laughed at the look on her face.

"Stop fighting with my other brother, Orion and I love Albus and you better not fuck it up." Lyra glared at him before smirking.

Draco laughed and stood up to leave the room, "Leave your brother alone, you will understand his stress at some point in the future. Speaking of Orion, is he still sleeping?"

Lyra looked at her father and rolled her eyes, "He was playing in his room, Luca and I are going for a walk. He seems to think we need fresh air."

"Babe just come on, I don't need your father mad at me right now." Luca looked at Draco worried and held her hand.

"Why would it matter? It's not like we are engaged or anything." Lyra rolled her eyes and let Luca pull her from the room to the gardens.

Scorpius looked at Draco curious, "Is there something that you know father?"

"Luca may have come to me and asked if he could court Lyra. He plans to ask her after your wedding, though I think he may chicken out. Lyra is hot-headed like your mother and we know Luca is like a lost puppy around her." Draco snickered and looked towards the fireplace. "Go see him; you two will be okay."

"Leave it to Ly to get a wimpy boyfriend, Giovanni has more confidence then Luca does. I bet Uncle Blaise is already warning him about going against her wishes." Scorpius took the powder and walked towards the fireplace. "I will be back, don't hold dinner for us if we are late."

After throwing the powder into the fireplace and saying 'Potter Manor', he arrived through the fireplace and saw them sitting on a couch. He looked down and sighed, "I'm sorry Al."

Albus, who was leaning on Pansy, sat up and wiped his eyes, "No I'm sorry, I over-reacted."

Pansy stood up and kissed Albus on the forehead, "Just talk to him son, you two will be fine." She walked over to Harry and took his hand, leaving the two of them to talk in private.

They looked at each other for a minute before embracing and held on to each other. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I was just stressed out and took it out on you." Scorpius looked him in the eyes and frowned. "Were you crying when I came in?"

"I was because my mum said something to me that made me think. I don't want to lose you and I have not been very understanding of how you are feeling." Albus felt the tears building in his eyes at the thought of Scorpius leaving him.

"Al, you know I will never leave you. I was the one not being understanding." He wiped the tears that fell from Albus' eyes. "I let my temper get the better of me, then you came here and cried because of me."

He sighed and looked down, "You did make me cry, but mum told me I needed to understand you are under stress too and trying to make me happy. She said I was acting like a girl, can you believe that?"

"Well you do act like a girl sometimes, but I love you anyway." Scorpius laughed and kissed his nose, he loved Albus and felt terrible for making him cry. "Come home; I have some things to tell you. Also, I think I need to make up for making you cry." He looked at him still upset with himself.

"I expect a massage and maybe something later tonight." Albus grinned and took his hand, "Now, what was this thing you had to tell me?"

Scorpius just shook his head and laughed, "I will give you whatever you want, love. I found out something from father as I was leaving to come see you. Luca is supposed to ask Lyra to Marry him after the wedding and my sister yelled at me for upsetting you."

This time Albus laughed, "So Lyra likes me better than you, I knew it! I mean you are slightly annoying at time." He stuck his tongue out and let go of his hand.

"Oh is that so," He smirked and walked slowly towards Albus, backing him into the wall and placing his hands on either side of his head. As Albus went to speak, Scorpius crashed his lips on his urgently and deepened the kiss when he gasped. Their tongues fought for dominance as their hands travelled down each other's body.

As they pulled apart to catch their breath, Scorpius pushed his hips into Albus' and growled. "I want you so fucking bad; I don't know if I can wait a month."

Albus smirked and ground his hips back on Scorpius, "Maybe if you are good, I might change my mind." He wiggled his way out of his grasp and adjusted himself before walking to the hallway. "I am going to tell them I'm leaving, be right back love."

They arrived back at Malfoy Manor a few hours later and saw everyone sitting down at the table. "Looks like we made it back in time for dinner, let's go sit down and eat." Albus pulled Scorpius to the table and sat down.

"I see you two made up, good I can take the prank down I had set up for you," Lyra smirked and filled her plate with food.

"You really like him better than me, don't you?" Scorpius pouted and felt Albus hold his hand.

Lyra tried to keep a straight face but started to laugh, "Sometimes I do, but when you're a jerk I will never like you." She excused herself to use the loo.

As soon as she was out of the room, Scorpius looked at Luca and looked serious. "We have to talk later. You may have talked to my father but as her big brother, I have a few things to say to you before you ask her. She is very important to me, whether we show it or not."

Luca gulped and nodded his head, "Your father warned me, I will come find you before I leave."

Hermione and Draco laughed as Scorpius went back to eating like nothing was just spoken. The one thing they knew is that their children would always be there for each other. They watched as the kids ate and noticed Lyra was still not in her seat. "I'm going to check on Lyra," Hermione said as she stood up and walked towards the loo. She heard someone throwing up and hurried to the door. "Lyra sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yes mum, I just felt sick." She flushed the toilet and opened the door, seeing her mother with a worried look on her face. "I will be fine, we had lunch in Paris and I must have gotten food poisoning. I am going to lay down; please tell Luca where I went."

Hermione felt her forehead and noticed she felt warm, "Go lay down, I will be up in a bit to give you a potion." When she saw Lyra heading up to her wing, Hermione went back to the dining hall and sat back down. "Lyra is sick; I sent her to her room to lay down." Hermione looked at Draco.

"I will brew her a potion to feel better, any idea why she got sick?" Draco glanced over at Luca and narrowed his eyes. "Did you lie to me the other day?"

"N-No sir, I meant what I said. We ate lunch in Paris today though and she was worried her food was bad after she ate it." Luca took a drink of his water, "Please excuse me; I want to go check on her." He stood up and hurried up the stair and away from the table.

Hermione glared at Draco, "Stop it. She isn't pregnant so no need to grill the poor boy. Lyra probably has food poisoning from lunch; I doubt they would both lie to us."

Draco grumbled under his breath 'She better not be' before finishing his food and leaving the table annoyed.

* * *

A month had passed and soon it was time for the wedding, both Scorpius and Albus were excited and the week before couldn't keep their hands off each other. They got caught snogging by Lyra, who it turns out lied to both her parents but only her brother knew the truth. She laughed at them and told them to take it to their room. The flowers had arrived and the cake had come that morning.

Scorpius looked in the mirror and fixed his tie when he heard a knock on his door, "Come in." He watched as Lyra came in and had tears in her eyes. "What?"

"You look so handsome. I can't believe my big brother is getting married." Lyra grinned and smoothed out a piece of his hair that was sticking up.

"You are just hormonal because you are pregnant, you wouldn't be this nice otherwise." Scorpius laughed and turned to face her.

Lyra frowned, "Yes I would, you are my brother and I love you. Just a warning, dad is headed this way. Don't say a word about me. He still doesn't know. I don't want him to know yet; they will both be disappointed in me."

Scorpius smirked and patted her on the stomach, "I won't say a word about my niece or nephew, I'm just honoured you chose to tell me before anyone else."

Lyra glared at him, "What did I tell you about doing that? You and Albus have been doing that since I told you. I don't want anyone to touch my stomach, ever."

Draco opened the door and saw her glaring at him, "Ah yes my kids, always arguing at the important times." He laughed and kicked Lyra out, "Luca was looking for you, he seemed upset you hadn't eaten yet."

Lyra blushed lightly and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"She came in here to tell me I looked handsome and she was excited I was getting married. I think it is only because she is standing behind Albus as the maid of honour." Scorpius laughed and looked back in the mirror making sure he looked okay.

"I wanted to come here and make sure you were okay. I know Harry is on his way here too." Draco watched as his son looked nervously at the door.

He thought about what was going to happen in an hour and started to worry. What if this was a mistake and Albus wasn't ready? Was he prepared to be married? What if he wanted kids one day? That would be hard to find some witch to help them. Scorpius felt his heart start to race and started to feel light headed. "What if he changes his mind? We have been fighting a lot lately. I don't know if I can do this."

As Harry walked into the room, he saw Draco forcing Scorpius to sit down. "Is he okay? He looks paler than normal."

"He started to have a panic attack. He is worried Albus will stand him up because of their fighting lately." Draco placed a cooling charm on his son and looked worried.

"Scorp, you need to take a deep breath. I just came from Albus' room and he was planning on meeting you at the end of the aisle. He was gushing about the honeymoon you two had planned; I had to hear all about it." Harry laughed and sat down next to them.

Scorpius looked at them and took a few deep breaths before smiling a small smile. "I didn't really pick anything; I let him choose everything. I love him so much."

Draco chuckled, "Let's finish getting you ready, that hair needs work son. It looks like you ran your hand through it all day. A Malfoy always has to look their best."

Back in Albus' room, Pansy and Hermione were making sure he was ready. "Al, fix your tie, it is not straight," Pansy said as she walked over to him and looked him over to make sure his suit was good. "I like that you wanted to wear a silver suit, silver and black match turquoise well."

They heard a knock on the door and Lyra walked in, "Hey Al, the ceremony starts in twenty minutes. Luca headed down already and left me here."

Albus looked at her and smirked, "He was upset you didn't eat all morning, I guess you made him stop worrying."

Lyra glared at him when her mother looked at her upset. "Yes I ate, you're lucky I love you, Al."

"Aw Lyra approves of me. I feel so honoured." He grinned and turned to face the mirror.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them, "Pansy lets make sure everything is set up, twenty minutes will go by quickly. Lyra you need to go find Teddy and get in your place."

Lyra pushed Albus on the shoulder and grinned, "See you soon brother." She winked and walked out the door, heading to the hallway where Teddy was.

* * *

Soon twenty minutes had passed and Scorpius looked at everyone in the garden. He was starting to panic and kept telling himself everything would be okay.

"Well Scorp, it is time to head down now. Teddy is walking Lyra down since he is your best mate, did you really have to let him change his hair colour to match your wedding colours?" Draco helped make sure his tie was good and held the door open for him.

Scorpius took a deep breath and walked into the garden, "Yes I thought it would look wicked in the photos. Thank you for accepting us father, it means a lot that you and mum support us."

As he walked up to his spot, he looked at the audience and gulped. Scorpius knew everything would be okay, but also wouldn't be able to relax until they were finally married. He watched as Lyra and Teddy walked down and stood in the correct spots.

The next time the doors opened, Albus stood in the doorway. He had a silver suit on that fit him just right, with a turquoise tie. His shirt was black and the grin on his face was contagious. Scorpius held his breath as he watched Albus walk down the aisle, he couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

Albus took his hand and grinned, "Ready, Love?" He walked in front of him and looked at their joined hands smiling.

"Yes I am ready, I have been waiting all year to make you mine," Scorpius smirked and kissed the back of his hand.

The officiant held his wand and smiled at the crowd, "We are gathered here to celebrate the union of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter. They have agreed to say their own vows after we will bond the union."

Scorpius took a deep breath before squeezing his hands; it was finally time to marry his best friend. "When I think about the rest of my life with you, I think about only you. These last few years have been the best of my life. The way you scrunch your nose when you get excited and the way you seem always to make me smile. From the moment I knew I wanted you, I couldn't get you off my mind. Even if you do like to lay your stinky feet on my fresh pressed trousers. It's the little things that make me love you and always be there to support you. I love you, Albus Severus Potter, thank you for liking me that day."

Scorpius grinned and wiped a tear that was falling from the corner or Albus' eye. He was nervous and just wanted him to himself. He could feel himself overthinking things and started to feel his heart racing.

Albus noticed the look in Scorpius' eyes and started to worry, "Are you okay, love?" He whispered and squeezed his hand. He could tell he was on the verge of a panic attack and hoped Scorpius could last until the end.

Teddy placed a hand on Scorpius' shoulder, "Scorp, calm down mate. It is almost over and you two can relax."

Scorpius took a deep breath before looking at Albus and grinning, 'I love you' he mouthed and squeezed his hand back.

"Scorp, I remember when we first met. We clicked right away and I could never see my life without you. When you told me that you liked me back, I was so excited I couldn't wait to show everyone. From the way you growl whenever you get jealous, to the way your ears turn red when you're embarrassed. The little noise you make when you get excited always brightens my day. I could go on and on with all the little quirks I love about you, but that would make your ego even bigger and we don't want that. I love you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Albus felt himself crying and grinned; he couldn't believe this was finally happening. When he looked Scorpius in the eyes again, he bopped him on the nose and smirked. "You will always be the best thing to ever happen to me."

Hermione leant her head on Draco's shoulder and cried. "This is so beautiful Draco. Our baby is all grown up."

"They look so happy up there, though I think Scorp is starting to have a panic attack. He told Harry and I he was nervous and didn't think he could do it." Draco kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand.

"Looks like Teddy and Albus are trying to calm him down, Lyra looks sick again. I am starting to think we need to talk to her; she is gaining weight too." Hermione said as she eyed her daughter.

Draco looked behind Albus and sighed, "That is what I was worried about, we let Luca around way too much." He noticed Scorpius getting pale and stood up.

Albus whispered something into Scorpius' ear and he started to relax a little. The officiant took a turquoise ribbon and wrapped it around their wrists, connecting their arms. "With this ribbon, you will be tied together for life. The bond you will share will be eternal and with love, it will intensify. As I tap my wand on each wrist, you will feel a tightening on your arms. This will be your souls intertwining; you will feel a warmth flowing through your veins and into your hearts." He lifted his wand and lightly tapped each of their wrists as the ribbon dissolved into their skin.

They looked at each other and grinned, feeling a warmth flow through them. As soon as the bonding was complete, they looked at their wrists and saw a small heart on their wrists. Small enough you have to know it's there to spot it.

"With the bonding complete, You are now married and may kiss your husband." The officiant stepped back as Scorpius pulled Albus close and crashed his lips on his urgently. He had been wanting to do that all morning and smirked when they pulled apart. Albus had a light blush over the bridge of his nose and Scorpius' ears were a light pink as they turned to face the crowd.

They ran down the aisle and into the house before capturing each other's lips again. When they pulled apart, laughter filled the room and they couldn't help but grin. "We did it. I love you so much." Scorpius kissed him again and leant him against the wall. He deepened the kiss and soon they heard a throat being cleared.

"You two better head to the reception, you have been snogging in here for ten minutes," Lyra smirked and walked back outside, grabbing Luca's hand and heading to a table.

"So from the look on your face, you found them," Luca asked as he made her a plate of food and placed a hand gently on her stomach.

Lyra smiled at him and took a bite of her food, "Yes, they were snogging by the fireplace. I am hungry; I don't like being so hungry all the time."

Luca laughed as he removed his hand and took a sip of his drink. "Well, that usually happens when you are with a child or children."

She pushed his shoulder and glared at him, "Don't you wish twins on me, I love you both but I only want one child at a time."

"We will find out in a month until then I will call the baby a him." Luca grinned and felt the small box in his pocket. He had plans to ask her after the reception was near the end and hoped she said yes.

The newlyweds finally reentered the gardens and walked to the table in the centre. They had it set up so they could see everyone from where they were sitting. "Thank you, everyone, for coming today. It means a lot to us." Albus said as he sat down and held Scorpius' hand on top of the table.

Teddy stood up and tapped the top of his glass, "I would like to say a word about these two lovely people. I have known them since they were little and they were always inseparable. I have only seen a love like this a few times and wish them the best of luck."

As he sat back down, Lyra stood up and smirked. Scorpius looked worried as she cleared her throat. "Yes, I can remember when we were all little, and Scorp would get mad if Albus went to play with other people. Of course, I always knew they liked each other, even before they did. Who else hugs their best friend extra long and blushes when they pull away. The looks they gave each other, I'm surprised no-one figured it out before two years ago. I love my two brothers and wish the best of luck in the future."

Albus wiped a tear from his eyes as Scorpius rolled his eyes. "She only loves me when she wants something." He whispered in Albus' ear. This made him laugh and soon the party was in full swing. Lyra had run to the loo to vomit, while Luca waited at the table anxious.

After a few hours, the party had died down, and everyone was just chatting. Scorpius got a nod from Luca and smirked before standing up. "Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to ask that everyone quiets down for a minute." He sat down and looked at his sister.

Luca stood up and went down to one knee, "Lyra Jean Malfoy, you are my world, and I can't imagine life without you. Will you make me the happiest wizard and marry me?" He opened the small box and revealed a large diamond on a white gold slim band. It had emeralds on either side of the rock, and Lyra engraved on the inside.

Lyra started crying and held her hand out, "Yes, Oh Merlin Luca, Yes!" She forgot where she was for a moment and grinned, "We both do."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her before sitting her down in a chair and holding her hand.

Albus started to tear up and stood up, "Thank you to everyone that came, we are headed on our honeymoon, but you are more than welcome to stay until they kick you out." He looked at Scorpius and grabbed his hand, "Let's go love."

"Yes, let's get our bags and head out." Scorpius walked with him through the crowd and hugged their parents. "Thank you, guys. We will see you all in two weeks!" They went into the house and grabbed their bags before activating a portkey and leaving to Italy.

Hermione waited until the couple left and started to cry, "My baby is married. Oh, Draco can you believe it."

"Yes love, Scorpius is finally married. Now on the matter of Lyra, Did you hear what she said?" Draco looked upset and found Lyra gushing over her ring with Ginny.

"Yes and leave her be until tomorrow. Today is Scorpius' day. We need to finish hosting the party and then clean up." Hermione kissed him and grinned, "If you are good, I may reward you later. Baby making without the baby." She winked and grabbed his arse before walking off to mingle and congratulate her daughter.

Draco laughed and licked his lips, "You sneaky witch, you win this time." He watched as she walked around the tables and went to Blaise. He needed a shot and needed one now.

* * *

Scorpius and Albus landed on soft sand and held hands, grinning, "I love you Scorp, let's go have some fun. I have wanted to strip you down to nothing and make you moan for the last month."

"Al, you don't haven't to mention it twice. I would make love to you on the beach if we didn't already have that huge bed waiting for us in the hotel." Scorpius smirked and squeezed his cock through his swim trunks. "Actually, come here." He pulled him into a small clearing of trees and crashed his lips on his. With a thrust of his hips, they both moaned at the contact. They continued to snog as their hands roamed and soon Scorpius was on his knees.

Albus looked down at him, "Are you sure?" He was breathing heavy, and his erection ached at being constricted.

Scorpius grinned and pulled down Albus' trunks, "Oh I am sure, let me pleasure you before we check in." He placed his lips on his swollen cock and slowly slid his mouth back and forth. The sounds he was hearing come from Albus' mouth were making him rock hard as well. He pulled his cock out of his trunks and started to rub his hand back and forth, with the same pace he was sucking on Albus.

"Scorp, oh Merlin that feels so good. I love when you suck my cock." Albus put his hands on Scorpius' hair and held his head still as he fucked his mouth. They both reached their climax at the same time, and Scorpius gladly swallowed his hot seed as it slid down his throat. "Fuck Scorp."

"Mmm Next time I am fucking that sweet arse of yours. I have been looking at it way too long, imagining sticking my hard cock inside you and making you scream as I shoot my seed inside your tight hole." Scorpius kissed him hard as he pulled up their swim trunks and they headed to the hotel; grins on their face and hair messed up, neither cared how they looked as they made their way to the hotel room and slammed the door and put a do not disturb on the handle.


End file.
